


Not Invited

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: blainesebastian on tumblr requested: Okay I know I keep sending prompts but like crying Barry has me wanting crying SEBASTIAN since I already asked after my son Blaine 👀👀👀 MORE TEARS.---“Are you sure about this?” Blaine asks, looping his arm through Sebastian’s as they walk upon the thin sheet of snow covering the Smythes’ front lawn, icy footprints left in their wake.It’s Christmas Eve and the young couple have just arrived for dinner at Sebastian’s father’s house. Normally, the holidays are spent wining and dining it up in New York City with their friends and found-family, but Blaine’s mother had begged they come home, and he couldn’t say no. That led to Sebastian slipping during a phone call with his step-mother, Emily, and the rest was history.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Not Invited

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's october and idk why i set this during the holidays ahhhhh just bear with me okay. also, please ignore how terrible the title is. i think terrible titles have just become part of my brand lol

“Are you sure about this?” Blaine asks, looping his arm through Sebastian’s as they walk upon the thin sheet of snow covering the Smythes’ front lawn, icy footprints left in their wake.

It’s Christmas Eve and the young couple have just arrived for dinner at Sebastian’s father’s house. Normally, the holidays are spent wining and dining it up in New York City with their friends and found-family, but Blaine’s mother had begged they come home, and he couldn’t say no. That led to Sebastian slipping during a phone call with his step-mother, Emily, and the rest was history.

Sebastian has never been particularly close to his father, William Smythe. Since he was young, he has always favored his mother and her romantic heart. His father is stern and rarely smiles. It had been no surprise to Sebastian at age ten when he watched as his mother, after having quite enough, filed for a divorce and fled to the City of Lights. After that, he only saw her during summers, his school years spent eating at the dinner table alone, his father usually holed away in his office.

He likes Emily well enough, but she is similar to his mother and her love of romance and is, not to mention, also ten years younger than William. Sebastian often wonders how long it will take before she is on the run, as well. She and the elder Smythe had married just three years before, Sebastian standing beside his father as he vowed, straight-faced, eyes devoid of caring, to love and cherish Emily for the rest of their lives. Sebastian had nearly laughed at the scene, only holding back for his new step-mother’s sake.

He hadn’t seen his father since that day, and only the periodic phone call has been shared between them in the past few years, all of which have been very short, both of the Smythes men of few words. And on this night, Sebastian isn’t thrilled to be visiting his father but nevertheless, here they are, so he figures,

“Might as well make the trip count, right?” He replies looking down at Blaine beside him, shivering slightly, despite the thick pea coat his boyfriend is bundled up in. They make it to the front porch of the Smythe residence, a house much too large for only two people to reside inside, and Sebastian rings the doorbell. The click-clack of Emily’s heels can be faintly heard even outside, as she hurries down the hall and swings up the door.

“Sebastian! Blaine! It’s so good to see you both!” She tells them with a bright cherry-red lipstick smile. “Come in, come in! I don’t want either of you getting sick out there.” She adds, stepping aside and waving them in. It feels a bit odd to Sebastian, being welcomed into the house he grew up in, but the place hasn’t been his home for a while now, and even when it was, he wasn’t sure that he could really call it “home.”

“I hope the flight wasn’t too bad.” Emily says, still smiling, as Blaine and Sebastian begin to slide off their coats, “Oh, I’ll hang those up in the closet. If you boys want to go in the living room, your dad’s in there with drinks, Sebastian.”

Sebastian huffs at the mention of his father, mentally preparing himself for a long and difficult evening, before passing his coat to Emily and giving her a smile, “Thank you, Emily.”

“And thank you for having us for dinner,” Blaine adds, giving her a warm smile as she takes his coat.

“Oh, no need to thank me, you’re our family.” She says, earning an eyebrow raise from Sebastian (He isn’t too sure his father would agree with that sentiment). “Now, go on, I’ve got a few things to finish in the kitchen, but go have a drink. There’s a charcuterie board in there too, if William hasn’t eaten it all already.” She flashes them one final smile and a wink before disappearing down the hall toward the kitchen.

Sebastian sighs once more, turning to Blaine, where the other man is giving him a reassuring smile. Blaine wraps an arm around the taller’s waist, planting a small kiss on his shoulder, “You don’t have to do this tonight, you know. It’s really okay if you don’t.”

Sebastian gives Blaine a tired smile and leans down to kiss him on the lips, pulling back to say, “I want to.” Sebastian tilts his head in the direction of the living room, removing Blaine’s arm from his waist, clasping their hands together, “Let’s go get ‘em, killer.”

In the lavishly decorated living room lies a large Persian rug and deep red-wood furniture. There are various paintings adorning the walls and a collection of sculptures and vases upon shelves. The room is just the same as Sebastian remembers it, even when he was a young boy. His mother’s taste and warmth is woven through every detail. But without her there, and with his father sitting right at the center, the warmth turns cold.

As they enter, William Smythe stands, a glass of scotch in hand, from his perch on one of the sofas. He reaches out toward Sebastian, offering his right hand to shake, the warmest gesture the man could ever scrounge up, even for his family.

“Sebastian, son, Emily said you would be joining us.” He says, in his usual deep monotone. Sebastian begrudgingly pulls his hand from Blaine’s and shakes his father’s, watching as the older man’s eyes move from his son to Blaine. William’s lip curls into something akin to disgust at the sight of the curly-haired man’s presence, sending off warning signs in Sebastian’s mind. “She didn’t mention you’d be bringing your friend, though.” William finally adds after an extended silence.

Sebastian clenches his fists, feeling Blaine’s comforting hand cup his elbow. Blaine had been expecting this. Hell, Sebastian had as well, but three years ago when Sebastian brought Blaine as his date to his father’s wedding, the older man had not said a word. Now it seems that was simply because he didn’t want to cause a stir in front of the other wedding guests. William Smythe, ever the gentleman.

“Blaine isn’t my friend, dad, he’s my partner.” Sebastian grits out, taking a breath to calm himself. He looks over at Blaine, expecting to see that same comforting smile as in the front foyer, but instead finds his boyfriend of seven years glaring daggers at his father.

The sound of his father’s scoff has him turning his head back to find the same look of disgust, “Your partner? Please, Sebastian, don’t be so ridiculous. Emily is my partner. Your mother was my partner. _Blaine_ is a man!” The elder Smythe yells, spitting out Blaine’s name like venom, “I’ve given you plenty of time to get over this silly little charade that you’ve been playing, but at some point, you have got to grow up!”

“William, stop!” Emily shouts from where she comes running in from the kitchen. However, her attention quickly turns to Sebastian as she quietly says, “Oh, Sebastian,” looking at him with watery eyes.

That’s when Sebastian realizes tears are running down his own cheeks. He hears nothing but ringing and the faint sound of his father and step-mother fighting as Blaine’s arms are suddenly around him, pulling him out of the room and down the hall.

He vaguely recognizes Blaine slipping his coat up his arms and over his shoulders, before opening the door and dragging him out of the house. It’s not the cold air or the falling snow that brings him back to full awareness, but instead the feeling of Blaine kissing away the tears on his face.

“He doesn’t know anything, that nasty son of a bitch,” Blaine mumbles under his breath, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders. The shorter man had been stunned to find his love of seven years crying so openly when they were in the living room. Sebastian never cries over anything. William had struck a nerve that had obviously been tender for a long time, and Blaine hates him for it.

Out in the snowy, Ohio night, they stand on the front porch of Sebastian’s childhood home, a place that for most people would be a reminder of love and good times with family. Sebastian thinks then that if it weren’t for Blaine being there with him right now, he could easily consider it his least favorite place in the world.

“I don’t know why I thought he’d be any different,” He says, finally speaking with a sigh, as the tears start to slow, “I guess I thought that after marrying Emily, he might have mellowed out a little.”

“I still don’t know how he managed to bag her. Piece of shit doesn’t deserve her,” Blaine says with a huff, earning a small, watery smile from Sebastian, “He doesn’t deserve you either,” Blaine adds, kissing the underside of Sebastian’s jaw, “He’s blind to what an amazing son he has and that’s 100 percent his loss.” Sebastian lets out a hysterical laugh at that, renewed sobs bubbling up from his throat as a fresh wave of tears slide hot and fast from his eyes. It’s as if 25 years of pent up emotions have finally exploded out of him.

Blaine pulls him close, his own eyes watering at the sight of Sebastian in such pain. Sebastian’s shoves his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, as the shorter man gently rubs his back and whispers sweet assurances into his ear,

“It’s gonna be okay, baby,” Blaine says, trying his best to keep his voice steady, as Sebastian continues to cry quietly into his shoulder, “Nobody can touch us, remember?”

 _Nobody can touch us._ That had been part of Blaine’s spontaneous proposal. They had been at home eating dinner one night when Sebastian had jokingly mentioned a boy at a bar once who had strode up to Blaine with heat in his eyes, ready to pounce, and Blaine had simply laughed, “There’s only one man I need, and nobody’s taking that away from me. Nobody can touch us or what we have.” After that, Blaine had gotten down on one knee.

Sebastian’s shoulders start to hitch a little bit less, as he pulls back, standing up straight. Blaine looks him over, finding wet cheeks and red eyes, but there’s a renewed sense of confidence in the set of his jaw, as Sebastian nods to him, repeating, “Nobody can touch us.”

Blaine pulls a pack of tissues from his pocket offering them to Sebastian who takes them with thanks, wiping his nose and cheeks as he takes deep breathes, Blaine’s hand still steady, rubbing his back.

Once Sebastian’s cleaned up and breathing again, he grabs Blaine’s hand, lifting it to his lips. “I love you, Blaine Anderson.” He says quietly, earning him a kiss on the lips,

“I love you, Sebastian Smythe,” Blaine replies, giving Sebastian’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Sebastian takes another deep breath, “I wanna go back in there.”

Blaine’s eyes him and sighs, “You sure?” Blaine places his free hand on Sebastian’s cheek, caressing the skin there, wanting to comfort his boyfriend in any way that he can.

But Sebastian nods, giving his boyfriend a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I still want to do this. If he doesn’t want to hear it, then that’s his problem.”

“Okay, baby,” Blaine replies, kissing Sebastian’s once more before they head back into the house. From the foyer, they can hear Emily and William still arguing heatedly in the living room.

“He is your son, and he loves that man, and you need to respect that!” Emily’s voice sounds, laced with fury, “I can’t believe I married a man with so much hate in his heart!”

“Oh, for the love of—” William starts but stops short at the sight of Blaine and Sebastian standing right outside the living room.

Sebastian takes a deep breath, squeezing Blaine’s hand tight, “We aren’t staying, don’t worry,” He sneers, glaring at his father, “I just wanted to tell you that, uh, Blaine and I—” he pauses looking at Blaine who gives him that same, warm, loving smile. The smile he saves for Sebastian and no one else. “Blaine asked me to marry him two weeks ago…” another squeeze of Blaine’s hand, “and I said yes.”

From across the room, Emily’s eyes are wet, a big smile on her face, as she runs up and gives them both a hug and kiss to the cheek, “I’m so happy for you both.”

Sebastian smiles faintly at her, “Thank you, Emily, and I’m sorry about dinner,” before looking back at his father. William Smythe, who had spent the better part of the last 20 minutes screaming words of hate and prejudice was now at a loss for words. His eyes quickly shifted back and forth between Blaine and Sebastian, mouth hanging open wide.

Sebastian stood up straight, staring his father down before saying, “I just wanted to let you know, but also, don’t bother coming to the wedding, you’re not invited, _dad_.” Leaving that as his final word, Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief as he tugs Blaine down the hall, the other man peppering his cheeks with kisses, a proud smile adorning his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
